Fnia
by Ghost108
Summary: I dont own any five night at freddy stuff or any other thing that are metion in this story they belong to there creator and such. Also it fnia game as well
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alejandro bautista but people called me Ghost. Reason for that because i can be really quiet and people cant notice i have left until i come back. I am just a regular adult that recently turn 18. Oh yeah i have wolf ear and tail. I was born with a rare gene that give me wolf ear, a tail, a great sense of smell. Is there people more like me? I don't know it a rare gene. It mostly go through my family due to our family being a evolution of wolves. I am a good guy i like to help alot, i am no pervert, and i care for my friend and family. That doesn't mean that i dont get piss off. If people piss me off i can manage to hand there ass back to them. Any way right now my mom think that i should look for a job. I agreed with her so i went out and look for one. And so far most of the job i look for gas been a total bust. None of them interest me. I am looking a job where i can stay and guard something. Or i can work during the night because i hardly sleep. At least a job where something exciting happen.

(he had no idea what is going to happen to him)

So far all the job i find are just flipping burger or mopping the floor. I decided to call it a day until phone started to ring it was my mom calling me.

"Hey mom" i answer.

"Hey alejandro you found a job yet" she ask

"No most of the job pay less or just way to boring like accounting" i said

" oh okay there no rush to it but can you do me a favor" she said

"What is it" i ask

"I need you to pick up emma from freddy anime convetion" she said.(a/n: emma is his little sister)

" okay bye mom" i reply. "Jeez i thought "i haven't been back to the place for year i wonder if they still rember me". Then my stomach started to growl. Well it a good thing i am going to a place that serve pizza. I started to drive toward to the convention. While i was driving i was remembering the first time i met freya. I called her freya because freddy is a stupid name for a girl.

(flash back)

I was there inside freddy anime convention crying to myself alone in a room. Reason i was crying because kids pick on me for my ear and tail. They call me a mutt or a freak of nature or just beat me up. I was all alone until some walk up to me.

"What wrong" the person ask. I look an i saw freddy standing right in front of me. I said nothing and look back down and i hope for her to leave.

Freddy pov: i notice this little boy crying ball alone while i was performing. Due to my programming and my kindness i have to help him. Once we were done performing i got off stage.

"I got something to do" i said to bonnie and chica.

" okay" Bonnie said. Then i walk to the room with the crying child was.

"What wrong," i ask. He look up at me and i saw his sad eye. I hate it when kids cry it break my heart seeing that. The boy look back down and continue crying. I dont know what to do at first but an idea came to my mind. I went to the prize corner and grab a me plushie. I went back to room where the sad kid was.

"Hey kid" i said. He look up at me. He so adorable with those hazel color eye. I was walking toward him with the plushie behind my back until i slip on something and fall. I was so mad until i realize that the kid was laughing. I smile when he was laughing until i saw something moving right behind him i look a little closer than i realize that the the kid have a tail. I was shock at first then the kid saw my my face he realize that his tail was wagging. He started to look down and his tail went down as well.

"Hey dont look down" i said "here i brought you this." i brought out the plushie i had for him. Kids love the squeaking plushie. The first thing i expected for him to do was squeak the breast. most perverted boy do that with the plushie. But he squeak the nose instead of the breast. He started to laugh after he heard the squeak that came from the nose. I was surprise most boy never go for the nose. Maybe there something different with this boy and i am not talking about his tail. Maybe he not a perv like the other boy. When he laugh his tail started to wag again. I sat right next to him then out of nowhere he gave me a hug.

"Thank you" he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"No problem" i said when i let him go.

"Why were you crying" i ask

"You see that i have this tail right here" he said as he point at his tail. "Well i have these wolf ear as well and kid at school tend to pick on me for having these part."

"Why do you have them" i ask

"Well human are evolution of monkey but my family evolution of wolve and there is a rare gene that came from the wolve that give me these wolf ear, tail, able to stay quiet and have a good sense of smell" he explain.

"Is there anybody else born with these ear and tail" i ask.

"I dont know like my mom say it a rare gene so i guess it did happen once in our family but i dont know"he said "there some trait that my family did receive from the wolves like hunting, fighting, and family." I wanted to ask more question because it sound very interesting but foxy came in.

"Hey freddy we are about to cut the cake"she said until he saw the little boy right next to me.

"Hey there little boy what your name" she ask.

"Crap" i thought "i dont even know this boy name"

" my name is Alejandro but my nickname is Ghost" he said.

"Alejandro huh that a nice name for adorable boy like you"she said. Then she notice the ear and tail and look at me like WTF. I came up to her and whisper all the thing that happen. After a long explanation she look at the boy sympathetically and walk up to him and give him a hug.

Alejandro pov: after a whole silent conversation. Foxy gave a me a sympathetic look and then she gave me a hug. I was shock at first then i hug her back.

"Dont be sad because kid pick on you be happy because you are very unique," foxy said. I felt happy for a we sat down and talk.

"Why didnt you squeak the squeaker that was in the breast of the plushie"freddy ask. I guess this shock foxy because the look on her face say that

"That a weird place for a squeaker" i said "also i am not a perverted boy like the other". They look at me like i unbelievable thing happen. I guess more kids are pervert. We kept talking until i saw jacob the bully at my school. I growl at him. Foxy and freddy notice i wasnt staring at them and they turn around and saw jacob. That kid is the worst he was the first to start picking on me dor my ear and tail.

"Well isn't it is the muttboy"he said. I ignore him as usual. See i dont like to fight much so but if people go way to far i fight.

"Hey look at me when i talk to you"he said. I ignore him again but he push freddy and foxy out of the way and grab me by the shirt and lift me up.

"Why are you here"he ask. I said nothing. He raise his fist getting ready to punch me.

"Last time i am going to ask why are you here" he said .

"Hey leave Alejandro alone" freddy yell.

"What are you going to do about it"he saud to them still holding me by the shirt.

"We get your parent in here and say that you threatens to hit him" foxy said. He then drop me down and knelt right next to me.

"Lucky for you have these animatronic in here if not" he whisper then then started to laugh evil. I made no contact with him i was still on the ground on my knee.

"I guess i was right you are a useless mutt" he said. Then he stomp on my tail. I made a loud yelp. He laugh as he walk away. When he was gone i started to tear up. Freddy and foxy notice me and hug me.

"Dont cry alejandro we are here for you" freddy said.

"Yeah and if you some people to talk to come visit us so we can talk and play" foxy said. I took it in and i felt happy that i have friend. Sure i have friend at school but they are not really comfortable around me. I visited from that point on. Every day i feel closer to these animatronic. I play game with bonnie, or chica will make us pizza, or they peform for me. Every animatronic in that place was my friend. They are really close to me. Then when i started 7th grade and my grandpa died by getting shot. And my dad left us and went to live in texas. My little sister was 4 year old when he left us. With all the work from school and taking care of my little sister emma i was to busy to visit freddy and the other later on i forgot about them in a couple of year. I couldnt visit them during vaction because my mom would take us across the world to spend time with our family. And the place is close on the weekend.

(exit flash back)

I drove up the parkway. I put on my hat as i got out of my car.

"Well here go nothing" i said than i walk toward the to freddy anime convention.

A/n: Hey guy it me ghostboy like to say that i am continuing to update my other story ghost the wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk toward the convention hoping that they forgot me. The reason i hope for that is because i am worried that they might be angry at me for disappearing for 6 year and they might try to tear me into shred for showing my face around them. I should know that because my dad did the same thing and if he ever try to show his face around me or my sister i would give him a lesson that he never forget or he might be dead by the time i am done with him. I pay my way to get in and saw that freya ,bonnie ,and chica playing on stage. I walk pass them and went to order a pizza. They said it take 40 minute for the pizza to be done. So i went looking for emma. I saw these new green curtain in the new place called kid cove.

"What in there" i thought.(mangle wasnt there at the time when Alejandro was visiting them)I shrugged it off and continue looking for Emma.I saw her in the arcade playing her favorite game pac man. I guess she was close getting the high score because after she died she got mad as her face change into color red in anger.

"Geez sis you look like a tomato that about to explode" i said. She turn around and gave me a big hug.

"Alejandro," she said. I hug her back. Me and my sister get along great. I will alway be there for emma making sure that she happy and living a good and healthy life. I would risk my life for emma just to protect her. We made a bond that is unbreakable.

(emma play an important role in this story)

"why are you here" she ask.

"I am here to pick you up but i got hungry so i order us a pizza" i said.

"Great can we go play some games" she ask.

"I don't see why not we got 40 minute until the pizza is done" i said. We went off in the arcade and started to play games. 20 minutes later we won so much ticket my little sister can barley lift them. We went to the prize corner to receive our prizes. We were in front of the box and mari came out with confetti bursting in the air.

"Hello i'm the puppet but you can call me mari," she said " welcome to the prize corner what do you want to trade"

"I want the foxy plushie," my little sister said. Mari went inside her box and came out with a foxy plushie in her hand and gave to my sister. My sister scream with delight and gave the plushie a huge hug. I smile when she happy

"You guy have 750 ticket left what else you guy want" mari ask.

"I like to have that water blaster" i said. I thought the gun look really cool and my cousin birthday is next week and i dont have a present for him. But after i said that mari gave me a weird look.

"What is there something on my face" i ask

"You look familiar do i know you" she ask. I started to get nervous.

"What" i exclaim "i dont what are you talking about i just met you today". I have to be careful on what i say if i dont want to get caught. She about to say something else until i heard gunshot coming down the hall. I look and saw screaming children running around and panicking. I turn and look at my sister and see that she was scare.

"Mari i need you to take emma somewhere safe" i said. She nodded and grab my sister hand. But my sister grab my hand tighter.

"Please stay safe" she said. I gave her a hug to show that i will be okay. Then mari and emma started to walk away. I walk down the hallway and saw a knife on the floor. I pick it up and try to see what going on. And the first thing i saw was a dumbass not wearing mask trying to rob the place. I saw a dead security guard on the floor. Guess he try to do his job but got shot, hope he rest in peace. I saw freya trying to sneak up her but falled. And the guy got his gun ready pointing at freya and ready to pull the trigger.

"No i wont let him hurt her" i thought. Then i ran toward him.

Freya pov: "listen up" the robber said, " i want you guy give me all the money inside the cash register try anything funny and you get shot"

I tried to sneak up on him but i slipped and falled. The robber turn around quickly and point the gun at me.

"Oh try to sneak up on me let see where that get you" he said as the gun was hold close to my face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" someone yell. Then out of nowhere somebody punch the robber. The guy who save me look strangely familiar. And his voice why does it sound familiar.

The robber got back on his feet and went into a fighting stance. My protector just stood there with his fist up like he able to take anything that throw at him. The robber ran to him and try to tackle him but the new guy just move out of the way. Then the robber try punch him but my protector just dodge all of his move like it nothing. My protector then counter attack one of his punch and kick his stomach and upper cut his face and the robber was knock down. Then the robber got back on his feet and punch my protector in the face. The punch only manage to piss of the new guy. The new guy grab the robber by the neck and threw him at the wall. He then walk over to me and held his hand out. I grab it and he pull me up on my feet.

"Are you okay"he ask

"Yeah i'm fine" i answer. Then i saw the robber with the gun in his hand.

"WATCH OUT" i yelled. Then the robber started to shot at him. But the new guy didn't fall. I was very confuse on what just happen i guess the robber was confuse as well because his face show it. Then the new guy turn to him and started to walk toward to the robber. The robber was started to be terrified on what will happen to him.

"Please dont kill me" he yell as he dropped his gun. But the new guy punch his face so hard that he flew to the wall and make a crack on the wall. The punch must've knock him out because he aint getting up.

"What your name" i ask the strangely familiar looking guy. He look nervous when i ask him that. He about to say something until a little girl came in and hug him.

"You okay" the little girl said. I was about to ask him again but the manager came in and start yelling.

Alejandro pov: i thought i was screw when freya ask me that. I was about to tell her but lucky me my sister came in and gave me a hug. Freya was about to say something but the manager came in.

"What with all the racket" she yelled. I explain what just happen a couple minutes ago. Then she turn to me.

"Follow me to my office" she said. I ask mari to keep an eye on emma for me. Then i follow the manager to her office.

"Please take a seat" she said. I sat down in one the chair that closes to the door.

"I like to thank you for what you did" she said.

"No problem" i said.

"But since the guard is dead i wonder if you take his job" she said.

"Sure" i said as i smile. This is perfect i found a perfect job.

(still doesnt know what going to happen to him)

"Great i go get the applications" she said. She left and return with the application in a couple minute. I started to fill it out. I have to say some of the question were weird like one of them ask if i was still a virgin. I put yes because i am a goody two shoe. Also people think i am a freak. I use to have a girlfriend but i dump her because i caught her in bed with my friend.(that suck) After i was done filling out the application i gave it back to her. She check it out and put it down.

"Great you have the job you start at midnight" she said

"That sound awesome" i reply

"But here the problem" she said "the animatronic tend to move at night and if they get to you they might play rough with you which you are most likely to die from"

"Wait you mean to tell me they try to have sex with me" i said in surprise.

"Yeah but you have two door so if they come near the office you can press the button and the door will close keeping them out" she said .

"Okay this job is exciting in ton of ways. I have to protect the thing that want to kill me by having sex with me. Maybe i shouldn't tell them it just give them more reason if killing me" i thought.

"I am okay with it i am able to defend myself" i said. I went to go pick up my pizza from the kitchen and i pick up my sister. After i got my sister i bolted for the exit so i can avoid talking to freya or mari. We got inside the car and i started to drive home. I called my mom before i started to drive.

"Hello" my mom answer. After i explain what happen.

"I am glad that you guy are safe" she said with the sound of relief.

"Yeah well i got emma in the car and i got pizza and i am on my way home now" i said

"Alright see you when you get home" she said then she hang up. Then i started to head home.

Mari pov: that guy is familiar" i thought. I seen him before but i cant put my finger on it. I went to the manager office and heard that he our new night guard. As he filled out the application i decide to talk to his sister to see if she can tell anything about him.

"So who your brother" i ask

"My brother name is Alejandro but he like to be called ghost"she said. Those name ring a bell.

"Is there anything else you like to tell me about him" i ask

"Well there one thing he have but he like to keep that a secret" she said.

"Dont worry i wont tell no one about his secret" i said. She thought about a litte than she came up to me.

"Okay my older brother have wolf ear and a tail but he like to keep those as a secret" she said.

"This all sound very familiar" i thought. I kept putting the pieces together and i saw a flash back of a kid a long time ago. I realize who this guy was . He in so much trouble when he come here tonight. I planned to tell every one about alejandro return and not going to tell us. Then i stopped and thought maybe i could use this for my pleasure. He look really hot and also seem old enough to have sex. Oh he in for a big surprise during the night shift. Then i saw alejandro came running in and pick up his sister and bolted for the exit. I could clearly see that he didnt want to talk to me. I went on what i usually do during thwday until tonight.

 **hello everyone this is the legendary ghost108. Saying sorry for the long wait. I was busy with schools but now I'm free to continue this story like a boss**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I'm done with this website. I not going be on here if i am then it because i wanted to read a story. If you wanted to read more to this story then go to wattpad. But that it I'm not coming back onto this website. So see ya Ghost108 is out peace!


End file.
